Zorcodrio
A bartender, who had no notable features other than a slim figure and small mustache, smiled. But those who learned of his true identity would likely scream and flee. Appearance He is normally a smart, elderly gentleman who acts as a bartender at the party’s base, but his true form is that of a monster with his entire body covered in powerful muscles, making an Ogre look weak. Summary One of the one hundred Pure-breed Vampires. He has served Vida since he was a human and is a warrior with a long record of service, having fought the Demon King’s army alongside the champions. A hundred thousand years ago, he stood deeper in the frontlines and endured more attacks than anyone else, and he was so sturdy that Alda’s army gave up on trying to defeat him and decided to seal him away instead. After Schneider and his companions removed his seal, he felt amazed by the world’s changes and became one of Schneider’s companions, as Schneider is a secret believer of Vida. Not only is Schneider a believer of Vida despite being born in a nation whose national religion is Alda’s religion, he also secretly protects Vida’s other races, Zorcodrio’s brethren. Zorcodrio acknowledges Schneider as a hero. During the battle between Alda and Vida, he fought further at the front and more fiercely than anyone else with this physical strength, and after enduring more attacks than anyone else, he was the first to fall. Zod vibrating at such high speeds that his body began to blur, bolts of lightning erupted furiously from him a Muscle Technique’s move that produces lightning with nothing but the vibration of he muscles. This is the power of science that was passed down by Solder, the champion chosen by Peria, the goddess of water and knowledge. “Solder would cry if she heard that; she didn’t deal with macho men well.” He wore clothes that were Magic Items that could be restored by channeling Mana through them, no matter how badly they were torn, allowing him to return to his true muscular appearance at any time without hesitation. - Zod, a late-blooming A-class adventurer and the member who joined the Storm of Tyranny most recently. His true identity is Zorcodrio, a Pure-breed Vampire who was sealed away approximately a hundred thousand years ago. In the human society of the Amid Empire, he disguised himself as a human and made only the bracketed information of his name and age display itself on his adventurer card. This is completely illegal, and was done with the collaboration of a Guild Master seduced by Lissana and a receptionist that Schneider is close to. Before the Demon King Guduranis invaded from another world, Zorcodrio was a believer of Vida from the time that he was still a human, and used his muscular strength as a physical laborer in work such as woodcutting and construction. When the war against the Demon King’s army began, he tried to use that muscular strength to fight, but… he was not gifted with a talent in the use of weapons. Even in the Status System created by Ricklent, the genie of time and magic, that did not change. He was barely able to use Unarmed Fighting Technique and Shield Technique, but he could not fight with anything else and his memory of magic was poor. Thus, during the opening of the war, he was delegated to tasks such as being the rear guard for non-combatants. However, during the central stages of the war, his eyes were opened by knowledge regarding muscles that was taught to him by Solder, one of the champions summoned from another world. He developed Muscle Technique, discovered Jobs related to muscles and began a rapid journey towards being a superhuman. His achievements in combat caused him to be praised as a hero who would succeed the champions. Botin, mother of the earth and goddess of craftsmanship, once said: “Even I cannot grant him armor that would be of any use.” Thus, he gained the Title: ‘The Man with an Orichalcum Body.’ After the Demon King Guduranis was defeated and the war ended, Zorcodrio worked with Vida like her other believers, and he became a Pure-breed Vampire through the blessing of the Vampire True Ancestor that she gave birth to. However, the war against the Demon King was already over, and the remnants of his army had gone into hiding. Thus, there were no enemies other than the wild monsters whose numbers were increasing in number, so Zorcodrio and the other Pure-breed Vampires poured their energy into creating a nation for Vida’s races to live in. It was then that Zorcodrio acquired the Carpenter Job and devoted himself to manual labor as he had done before the war. Relying on the strengthened Attribute Values that he had gained from becoming a Pure-breed Vampire, especially the Vitality, he calmly continued doing construction work even while being burned by the sunlight, thus acquiring the Sunlight Resistance Skill that would normally be impossible to acquire otherwise. The first stage of the nation-building finished and the nation took form, and just as Zorcodrio began preparing to set up a store offering cocktails that he enjoyed, the nation was attacked by armed forces led by Alda and the champion Bellwood. Zorcodrio fought on the frontlines, defeating many enemies with his Muscle Technique. Resisting the attacks of his enemies, he was sealed away at the beginning of the battle. The ‘Unyielding’ Title that he possesses was one given to him by the gods and believers of Alda’s forces who saw his fighting. After that, Schneider misinterpreted the Divine Message he received from Vida and undid Zorcodrio’s seal, and Zorcodrio became a member of the Storm of Tyranny… On the outside, he did not appear to be a warrior or a mage. He was just a thin, middle-aged man (when his muscles were not pumped up), so he drew a considerable amount of attention when he suddenly joined this S-class adventurer party. It was on this occasion that he received the ‘Mysterious Bartender’ Title. Of course, adventurers, mercenaries and other riff-raff frequently picked fights with him, but these were usually resolved simply by gripping their bodies lightly with his hand, so no large incidents occurred… One of them was a mercenary who was poorly-behaved but a first-rate fighter. Zorcodrio shattered the mercenary’s weapon with his bare hands, broke his arm and grasped his head in a claw-grip until he lost consciousness. After that, nobody has picked a fight with him. Zorcodrio currently possesses a Unique Skill related to his muscular strength, so others believe that this is what led Schneider to recruit him. After that, he formed an emotional bond with and married Rachel, who was under the Storm of Tyranny’s protection, thus becoming Sieg’s stepfather. There is a Dhampir inside Rachel’s womb who carries Zorcodrio’s blood, and it is thought that this child will be blessed with exceptional muscular strength as a racial trait. It was a hundred thousand years ago when he became a Rank 13 Pure-breed Vampire. The reason he is still only Rank 14 despite that is because he had spent the century after his transformation into a Pure-breed Vampire as a manual laborer to build a nation, and he only fought against enemies of equal strength on one occasion – during the battle against Alda’s forces. When his seal was undone by Schneider and his party, he began training and fighting real battles, but only a decade has passed since then. Schneider also possesses Familiar Spirit Descent and Vida’s Divine Blessing which he did not have until very recently, but Zorcodrio acquired them while Vida was still active, during the war against the Demon King. (Thus, it was a Skill with no effects until Vida’s recent resurrection.) Additionally, he can fly as he is a Pure-breed Vampire, but he rarely uses this ability as he travels far faster running on his own two feet. Powers and Abilities Even after becoming a Pure-breed Vampire, his talent for martial skills and magic was hopeless, but he (self-proclaims to) use the science he learned from Zakkart and Solder, Peria’s champion, as a weapon, allowing him to perform all kinds of feats with his muscles. A number of nearly impossible feats has been achieved through his physical strength and agility alone. Some of those feats include the generation of lightning through the super fast vibration of his muscles and running on water. He has even used only his muscles to defeat enemies with the Complete Physical Damage Nullification skill. He is the only one in this world who possesses the Muscle Technique skill. Status Current Status: (Chapter 191) * Name: Zorcodrio (Zod) * Age: Including duration spent sealed away, approximately 100,140 years old (40 years old) * Title: Muscle King, The Man with an Orichalcum Body, Omnipotent Muscle, Not Needing Claws or Fangs, Unyielding, Mysterious Bartender, Dark Continent Survivor * Rank: 14 * Race: Abyssal Pure-breed Vampire * Level: 95 * Job: Avenger * Job Level: 29 * Job history: Warrior, Unarmed Fighter, Muscle User, Meat Shield, Berserker, Muscle Berserker, Steel Muscle User, Indestructible Muscle User, Roaring Thunder Muscle User, Dark Muscle User, Guardian Muscle User, God-Iron Muscle User, Carpenter, Bartender * Passive skills: ** Superhuman Strength: Level 10 ** Increased Attack Power while Unarmed: Very Large ** Increased Defense Power while Unarmored: Very Large ** Self-Enhancement: Faith: Level 10 ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Frontlines: Level 10 ** Dark Vision ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 10 ** Magic Resistance: Level 10 ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 10 ** Sunlight Resistance: Level 5 ** Revenge: Battle against Alda’s Forces * Active skills: ** Axe Technique: Level 1 ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 5 ** Swordsmanship: Level 1 ** Shield Technique: Level 4 ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 ** Coordination: Level 10 ** Extreme Muscle Technique: Level 10 ** Transcend Limits: Level 10 ** Commanding: Level 3 ** Familiar Spirit Descent: Level 10 ** Bloodwork: Level 1 ** Carpentry: Level 5 ** Engineering: Level 4 ** Cooking: Level 5 * Unique skills: ** Super Muscle ** Vida’s Divine Protection ** ■ァ■■■■’s Divine Protection a Trivia * When he was a human, he was a warrior who fought the Demon King’s army with the motto of, “The strongest violence is better than detailed techniques!” But as a result of continuing down that path after becoming a Vampire, he has broken away from it in various ways. * His hobby is drinking. He says that his muscle training isn’t a hobby, but a way of life. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Vampires Category:Pure-breed Vampires Category:Adventurers Category:Vida's Progeny Category:Vida's Faction Category:Lambda Category:Abyss Vampires